


The Best Gift Of All

by SimpingForTurts



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Sibling Incest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingForTurts/pseuds/SimpingForTurts
Summary: Raphael loves seeing his family happy and giving them gifts on Christmas!But he's got a very special gift to give Donatello.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Best Gift Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my first ever Raph x Donnie!  
> This fic is a Secret Santa gift for AtlasRazing on my Tcest Server!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

Christmas was always a time to show the ones you loved and held dear just how much they meant to you. Sure, all the presents and food was great but Raphael’s favourite thing of all was seeing his family so happy and watching them light up with joy when they opened their gifts from him. This year Raph had gotten Leo and Mikey the brand new must have Jupiter Jim figures and both of them were beyond happy, jumping on Raph to give him a massive hug. Then there was Splinter, who he gave a brand new robe and cosy pair of slippers to. His Dad was over the moon with joy when he seen that Raph had gotten the words ‘Lou Jitsu’ printed in gold lettering on it. It made Raph so happy to see his family laugh and play around with eachother! Then of course, there was Donnie and despite Raph getting him a really nice Jupiter Jim comic and a purple jacket that had an embroidered dragon on it (much like the one he used to own from those mean purple dragons), Donnie’s real present would be the one he’d receive in Raph’s room later that night. The snapping turtle watched with a smirk as his genius brother read the secret letter inside his comic book.

“You’ll get your real present tonight. My room, 11.00pm sharp.”

As Donnie read those words, his pulse quickened and there was a twinge of excitement in his shorts. The softshell stuttered over his words as he spotted Raph smirking at him.

“Hahaha, Raph thank you these are amazing presents, heh, wow oh boy!”

Raph stood up, walking over to Donnie with a confident stride. He slyly, brushed his large fingers against Donnie’s soft shell, making his genius brother gasp in delight. Without the others noticing, the larger turtle bent down and whispered in Donnie’s ear.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight baby, I’m gonna mark you up real good. Make ya look real nice while you beg for my dick. Sound good, yeah?” Raph purred, letting his free hand slide down Donnie’s bare shell and squeeze his tail.

The most delightful gasp escaped Donnie’s lips that made Leo and Mikey look up in curiosity.

“Ya alright there Dee?” Leo asked, tilting his head and smiling inquisitively.

Raph only smiled innocently, looking like the sweetest turtle in the whole world.

“Haha, yes of course Nardo! I’m fine!” The softshell snapped back but he couldn’t help that hard pulse in his tail from Raph’s touches.

“Okay you weirdo!” Leo laughed heartily and turned his attention back to Mikey and their figures.

Donnie sighed, letting out a breath as Raph moved away from him with a teasing smirk.

“See ya later Donnie boy.” Raph snickered as disappeared up the lair and into his room.

Raph’s presence had been so intimidating to the softshell turtle recently since they officially started dating. It seemed that the snapping turtle had a kinky possessive side that he only showed Donnie in the secrecy of either of their bedrooms. Truth be told, it turned Donnie on to no end. Raph was so big and powerful but was mostly a big cuddly teddy bear so to see him growl, scratch and bite at Donnie was one of his favourite things. Seeing Raph unhinged and letting out his snapping turtle instinct was truly a sight to behold and a sight that never failed to make Donnie’s cock throb with need. It was a few hours later when Leo, Mikey and Splinter were full on Christmas cake and goodies of all kinds that the three of them had fallen asleep while watching a Lou Jitsu Christmas special. Donnie checked the time and felt his stomach flip when he seen the time was 10.25pm. He hadn’t seen Raph in about 2 hours now, making the excuse to his family that he was off for a little snooze after stuffing his face with so much dessert. The softshell turtle knew exactly what he was doing though…preparing his room and himself for Donnie. Raph loved to rev his own engines before the genius brother arrived. He’d touch himself, grind his hard dick on his teddy bears (something Donnie absolutely loved watching him do) and he’d growl and churr while looking at photos of Donnie. One of Raph’s absolute favourite pictures of Donnie was when they fucked for the very first time and Donnie’s hole was filled with Raph’s cum, his face all flushed and saliva falling from his mouth. Delicious. The snapping turtle always brought himself to the edge with that picture before stopping completely and calling for Donnie to come help him out. It didn’t take long for Donnie to receive that needy message tonight, even earlier than usual. When his phone beeped loudly, he read the message and bit his lip.

“I need you Donnie Baby. Why don’t you come up and help me out? And wear that pretty purple jacket I bought you.”

Donnie churred lightly, his body vibrating with excitement and arousal. He hoped that the rest of his family would stay fast asleep until he and Raph could have their fun. Donnie sent a quick message back, fingers shaking in exhilaration.

“I’ll be right up Raphie.”

Donnie quickly threw on his new jacket, butterflies fluttering in his tummy. The softshell ran up to Raph’s room where he pulled back the curtain to see Raph lying down on his bed, fully naked apart from his mask, churring softly. Raph was lying stomach down on the bed, looking up at Donnie through lust filled eyes. The softshell couldn’t help as his eyes trailed all over his older brother’s body, those beautiful thick thighs, that plump ass, all those hard muscles that rippled in the most wonderful way when Raph moved. Raph was a work of art with the body of a god and Donnie honestly wondered why Leo or Mikey hadn’t caught feelings for Raph like he did!

“Like what ya see Donnie baby?” Raph purred and the sound was so deep and alluring that Donnie felt his dick twitch to life just with those words.

The softshell swallowed, his throat feeling so dry all of a sudden. “I really, really do Raph, you…are exquisite.” Donnie spoke breathlessly, biting his lip as Raph began to stand up and he noticed it straight away.

Raph’s massive and very hard cock sprang out from under him as the snapping turtle stood up, looking at Donnie like a man starved.

“H-Holy…Raph you, your…it never ceases to amaze me how huge you are.” Donnie stumbled over his words, an unusual sight to anyone who wasn’t Raph. He absolutely loved making his oh so smart brother tongue tied.

“You make me like this Dee, you drive me fuckin’ crazy!” Raph whined, grabbing his huge length and giving it a tug.

Hearing Raph swear always sent a throb of arousal through Donnie’s body, it was just so hot to hear someone usually so innocent say such things.

“Ya look beautiful in that jacket by the way, so beautiful. Now come on over Baby boy, I wanna kiss every part of that beautiful body of yours.” The snapping turtle purred, pulling Donnie close to him and crushing their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss.

Donnie couldn’t help but slide a curious hand down the front of Raph’s sharp shell and grabbed that hard flesh between them. The larger turtle moaned into their kisses, a growl of pleasure erupted from his mouth. Those growls always sent shivers down Donnie’s spine. He knew it was from Raph’s snapping turtle side and that if his older brother really wanted to, he could tear him apart. As their lips moulded against each other Donnie began pumping Raph’s dick, loving the feeling of the little bumps and pulsating veins all around it. Donnie could feel his own dick come to life and pulled off his shorts with his free hand. Almost immediately he dropped down and Raph could feel that hard dick against his leg.

“Heh, someone’s eager for their big brother.” Raph giggled, a deep hearty laugh that made Donnie blush hotly.

Raph loved to see Donnie come undone under his touch, it was such a nice change from how he usually was, stoic and not really showing much affection. To see him like this, legs shaking with a flustered look on his face and a hot blush across his cheeks was beautiful for Raph.

“I know something that’s gonna make you feel really good.” Raph purred, moving Donnie’s hand away before grabbing both of their aching lengths and pressing them against each other.

The moan that fell from Donnie’s lips was nothing short of sinful as Raph’s huge hand easily wrapped around both of them and began pumping almost painfully slowly.

“F-Fuck Raph, that…that feels phenomenal!” Donnie moaned, absolutely loving how big Raph’s dick felt beside his.

Precum was already dripping down Raph’s cock which only added to the amazing feeling of their dicks rubbing together, for Donnie. By now the softshell was breathing heavily and Raph couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful flesh of Donnie’s neck. He was getting that snapper urge again and as much as their cocks pumping together felt so damn good…Raph wanted to taste, bite and nip and that soft skin of Donnie’s. Pulling his genius brother closer with his strong arm, he had Donnie’s body so it was almost flush against his own but with enough room to jerk them both off. To Raph’s absolute delight, Donnie’s own cock was now slick with precum and it took every ounce of the snapping turtle not to just fuck him senseless then and there. Instead the larger turtle settled for one of his absolute favourite things. Raph gently slid the purple jacket from Donnie’s arms, setting it on the floor and began softly kissing the skin down Donnie’s neck, listening to the churrs his brother made with each kiss.

“Donnie…you-taste-so-good.” Raph mumbled between kissing the sensitive skin from Donnie’s jawline all the way down to his collarbone sending shivers of pleasure through the softshells body.

“R-Raph, hnng…please don’t stop! I feel like I’m getting close!” Donnie whined, throwing his head back, chest heaving.

“Nah uh Donnie Baby, no cumming until I say so.”

Donnie gasped, his cock getting even harder by Raph’s commands.

“Now turn around.”

The softshell turtle did as he was told, Raph’s hand leaving their cocks with a ‘pop’ that made Donnie moan. He stood with his shell pressed against Raph’s plastron, feeling Raph’s hard, hot length against his ass and he secretly wished the bigger turtle was just going to ride him right there. Raph’s large hands and strong arms came down to wrap around Donnie’s waist, resting on his lower plastron as he nuzzled his head into Donnie’s neck, sucking gently on the younger turtle’s pulse point. This position was one Donnie knew all too well as it was one of Raph’s favourites and one of their most intimate. He churred softly to his larger lover before snaking one arm up to wrap around Raph’s head, tilting his own head up to give Raph better access.

“Do it Raph, mark me up…show everyone that I’m yours.” Donnie whispered those magic words and the next thing he felt was a painful sting on his neck.

The snapping turtle sank his teeth into that oh so lovely skin, sucking hard and loving the taste of blood as it flowed out slowly. There was no doubt that Raph’s teeth were razor sharp and it always hurt but the pain was all part of the pleasure for Donnie.

“Ahhhh! Raph, fuck yes!” Donnie yelped, grabbing tightly on to Raph’s mask tails, his own hand trailing down to pull on his rock hard cock.

Raph growled loudly as he let go of the skin and began lapping up the blood before moving on and biting hard on Donnie’s shoulder, fangs piercing the skin hard. Donnie absolutely loved the feeling of being claimed like this, he loved the bruises and scars that it left after Raph bit him. He was pumping his dick even faster now as Raph continued to leave bite marks all over his lover. The snapping turtle’s own dick was as hard as a rock now and pressing right up against Donnie’s ass, right at his tight little hole that was begging to be fucked.

“Raaapphh, I, ahhh, I appreciate everything you’re, hnng, you’re doing right now but please, please fuck me!”

Just like that, Raph ceased all his motions and churred loudly.

“So you wanna be fucked, huh genius? You wanna be Raph’s little whore?”

Those words made Donnie’s dick throb and a thick trail of precum fell onto his fingers.

“Y-Yes, more than anything.” Donnie whined and he grinded his ass against Raph’s hard length. The softshell began rocking his hips and ass back and forth, each time pressing against Raph’s cock. He began moaning over and over again.

“Please Raph, please, please.”

The larger turtle growled lowly, all his instincts kicking in now and catching the smell of Donnie’s scent. He smelt absolutely delicious!

“Oh Donnie Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good that the only thing you’ll be able to think about is my cock being inside your needy little hole!”

Donnie had to stop himself from cumming as Raph spoke those dirty and sinful words that he’d been longing to hear. Suddenly the snapping turtle had grabbed one of Donnie’s legs and lifted it up so he could get a better angle. Using Donnie’s precum as lube, he pushed his aching cock deep inside his brothers waiting hole, biting down hard on his neck once more. This time Raph clamped down hard on that soft skin and refused to let go, making Donnie shriek out in arousal and pain.

“Raph!!!!! Fuck that feels, ahhhhh!!!”

Donnie could barely even string a sentence together as Raph slammed into him, fucking his ass fast and hard. Raph’s sharp claws were scratching at Donnie’s legs now, another way to claim Donnie as his. The snapping turtle was now relentlessly pounding his brother and one the edge of release. Fucking Donnie always made him so incredibly horny that it never really took long for him to cum. Suddenly, Donnie began to tense up, his hole clenching around Raph’s dick.

“Fuuuccckkk, Raph! I’m cumming, oooh my god!!” Donnie screamed out and Raph made a mental note that his brother wasn’t even jerking off.

Raph had made him cum without touching his dick. With that last thought, Raph came hard inside his younger brother, roaring Donnie’s name as he filled his ass with hot ropes of cum. Honestly, Raph had never seen Donnie cum so much before and as he slipped out of him he churred softly, asking Donnie if he was okay. The softshell collapsed in Raph’s arms, panting heavily as cum ran down his legs. Raph looked over Donnie’s neck, collarbone and shoulder, admiring all the beautiful bite marks and bruises he’d left on his lover.

“You okay Dee?” Raph asked, going straight back into his old cuddly and sweet self as he wrapped Donnie up in his arms and carried him to his bed.

“Hah, I’m…better than ever Raph. Although I am just a little tired.” Donnie said softly with a genuine smile on his face.

Grabbing a clean towel, Raph cleaned Donnie and himself off, smiling to himself when his brother reached out to give him a kiss on his snout. When he was done cleaning them, Raph lay down beside Donnie, wrapping them up in soft and cosy bed covers. The softshell turtle shuffled over to his lover, cuddling into him and letting out a soft churr.

“Happy Christmas Donnie.”

“Happy Christmas Raph."


End file.
